L'argento drago
by Rose-Kuniochi
Summary: Draco's Lineage is left with him. A prophecy binding him to the mysterious Golden Lioness. Shall he fufil what it holds or break it? The companion to the La leonessa d'oro


The Silver Dragon

Authors Notes:  
>-General Harry Potter disclaimers are placed on this fanfic. All characters <strong>BAR<strong> Lucrezia D'oro belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.  
>-How this fanfic works: This one is from Draco's P.O.V while it's counterpart, The Golden Lioness, is Hermione's P.O.V.<br>-And in this chapter, don't be offended-he is a _**Dragon**_ after all. 

Chapter One:The Other White Meat

Prophecy 21921 part A:  
><em>This dragon is the last of his kind, eyes as silver as the full moon and scales as while as the thickest fog that shouds it home. On his eighteenth year he will use his magic to find a wife in the Golden Lioness, his greatest enemy, but his secret infatuation, otherwise he will die and with him his lineage.<br>_

Draco was hungry. He could smell the woman before she came into his room. Two death eaters tied her to the lone chair in front of him and quickly departed, not wanting to be caught in what was going to happen next. The woman's pupils dialated and her face drained of all blood when she saw what was going to bring her death. A thick growl was emitted from Draco's throat. Then adrenaline hit her hard and she began to try and fight the ties, but it was useless. In the pit of his stomach he felt the familiar heat surge and Draco could feel the fire erupt from his throat, rushing forth with an almighty force that almost knocked him to his feet if it wasn't for the iron choker and pair of matching shackle around his wrists binding him to the wall through an invisible strand of magic. An deafening roar rattled the foundations of the dungeons he had been imprisioned in. There was a excruciating scream before all went silent and the familiar aroma of succulent flesh filled the air. A clap echoed and out of the corner of Draco's eye he saw his father's master, the Dark Lord appear on the staircase. Draco strained against the bindings, one because of the hatred he had for this monster and two because he was hungry and the aroma only intensified the craving for the other white meat.

"It seems that your son has found his...spark Lucius." The clear high voice said to his father as Draco calmed a moment, hearing that at least he had gotten a small compliment from the Dark Lord.

"He has." Lucius replied.

"When does return to his human form?" The Dark Lord asked.

"After this kill." Lucius replied.

"Good." The Dark Lord said. "After this, take him to Lucrezia." The Dark Lord's voice trailed off and Draco knew that he was gone. Lucius appeared at the foot of the staircase. His face was indifferent, and this hurt Draco a little bit. Lucius broke the bindings and departed soon after the Dark Lord.

If he was in control of his body he would have stopped, but this monster was in control and he was hungry-starving actually and Draco has learned to not argue with it. Draco chewed slowly, knowing that this woman is going to be his last in almost a year, and it would be suspiscious if students go missing at Hogwarts. Draco assumed he could hunt centuar and the other beasts that lurk in the Forbidden Forest but it would be only a matter of time before Dumbledore alerts that Ministry about him. No, he had to savour this woman and eat at a snail's pace.

He has learned what the difference of taste between muggle and magic. Muggles are chewy but had some flavouring similiar to treacle and magic users were sweeter still, and they were the more delicious. But this woman seemed to be an intermediary, more to the muggle end but still was sweet to the lips. She must have been a muggle-born, he concluded inwardly. He burped distastefully before finding that, with himself deep in thought he had consumed all of the woman with no amount of slowing down to savour the taste. He groaned. 

"Hello Draco." A womans voice said. Draco looked up to see the bleary figure of the 'Dark Lady' Lucrezia D'oro. Draco roared in reply, before the monster bowed on its own accord, catching Draco off-guard. The woman bowed in return. She bypassed the skeletal remains and walked over to the dragon. She inspected the wrists and neck, where the iron shackles were. "There seems not to be any cuts or burns, so that is good." Lucrezia murmured to herself as she continued her examination. "A adolescent albino hungarian horntail, in mint condition, bar the blood of course." Lucrezia straigtened up and peered directly into the monster's eyes, feat no where to be seen in her amethyst eyes, instead she was positive. "Now Draco, do you return to your human form by yourself?" The monster nodded. "Okay, I'll be on the staircase waiting for you." Lucrezia walked away and Draco's monster had the urge to pounce on the woman and ravish her, _but_ Draco pointed out,_ it would be our head. The Dark Lord wouldn't appreciate it if we had intercourse with his mistress._

The animal just growled.

Little by little the animal retracted its claws from its hold on Draco's body and slinked back into the cage, where Draco slammed shut the door and for the first time in a week Draco gasped for air in his own lungs, with no burning. He hacked, phlegm mixed with what seemed to be hair came to the surface and escaped from his mouth to splat on the concrete floor. His arms were shaky and he heard footsteps again and Lucrezia appeared again.

"Ah Ha!" Lucrezia picked up the boy like he was as light as a feather and carried him up the stairs and into the room just before the door to wizarding civilisation. Here Lucrezia cleaned and groomed the boy without even looking at him. She then gave him a hanger with clothes on it. 

"We can't have you walking around with nothing on can we?" With that comment Draco realized why she had not looked at him-he was naked. He snatched the clothes from Lucrezia, who deftly left him to change.


End file.
